Meditation
by 54Viruses
Summary: Ever wonder what happens in the lair while Master Splinter and the turtles are exploring that "Mystic Plain" Thingy? They're about to find out.


I was writing another chapter of "Grieving Hearts" and was attacked by a plot bunny. The thing was savage and I fought back as best as I could, it was just too strong…

I do not own the TMNT. (sob)

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Slowly, the turtles' opened their eyes. Master Splinter took a few moments longer but soon they were all standing. The guys stretched their muscles out and tried to get the blood back into their legs. They had been meditating for more than three hours and were more than ready to move around.

"Dudes, I can't feel my tail." Mikey groaned, rubbing the lowest portion of his shell.

"Do you guys smell anything?" Donnie looked around curiously. He saw Leo and a peculiar expression came across his face

"Yeah, Mikey sweats when he has to think too hard." Raph grinned. Then he saw Leo and chuckled but didn't say anything.

Leonardo frowned, sniffing the air. "I smell that too, what is it?" Master Splinter's nose was wrinkled as he looked around.

Kitrian came bounding into the room; she had a large bag filled with different items of varying nature "Oh good, you're awake!"

"Kit, we weren't sleeping we were-" Leo tried to explain.

"-I know, 'meditating!' Navigating the mystic plains and strengthening you minds through emptying them like garbage cans…eh, sorry sensei. No disrespect intended."

Master Splinter nodded, accepting the apology. It was well understood that Kit did not participate in the higher levels of meditation with the other students for a variety of reasons. Normally Master Splinter didn't accept such offhanded talk about meditation from her, but she was clearly frazzled about something.

"Uh, Kit, what's that smell?" Donnie asked.

"Oh, right, the smell. I've almost gotten used to it." Kit put the bag down and started to dig around in it.

Mikey was beginning to dance around as circulation returned below his waist and pins and needles ran through his legs and tail. Raphael was stretching out his arms and shaking out his legs, while Master Splinter, Leo and Donnie just stared at her, waiting for an answer. In response to their curious stares Kit pulled out a roll of paper towels and some surface cleaner. She gave Mikey a big smile, her teeth showing just enough to make him realize he was in trouble.

"Mikey, Klunk got sick. He got very sick."

"What! Where is he! Is he all right?" Michelangelo worriedly scanned the room for his beloved cat.

"Oh, he's fine. Real fine. After throwing up in the bathroom, the dojo, on Leo's bed and next to his dinner bowl I imagine he feels just peachy." Kit shoved the paper towels towards Mikey. He slowly accepted the towels and the surface cleaner.

"What made Klunk get _that_ sick?" He asked.

"Something he ate didn't agree with him." Kit said offhandedly as she started to dig around in the bag again. Donatello and Raphael snickered as Mikey scooted off to clean up after his pet. Leo started for his room.

"Hold it Leo! I'm not done yet!"

"But, you said Klunk got sick on-" Leo started, Kit interrupted him again.

"Yep, I'm sure Mikey will get around to it. Now, Raph." Kit pulled out a broom, dustpan and bucket. She held them out towards Raph

"One of the things Klunk got into was sand. Now, we don't have any of those Zen garden here. So the only sand around came from your punching bag. It broke. Split wide open. Have fun." Raphael started to grumble and growl as he took the cleaning supplies. This time Leo joined Donnie in snickering at his brother, they started to go towards their rooms again.

"Hold it! I'm still not done! See the bag? There is more left." The turtles froze. Mikey peaked out of the kitchen and Raph turned to listen.

"Donnie," Kit pulled a gas mask and shovel out of the bag, "Your trashcan spontaneously combusted. I managed to get the fire under control and save your workbench but the goop that got left behind is still smoking and I'm not entirely sure about whether the fumes are toxic or not."

Leo glanced at his blushing brother, "I thought you said you knew how to dispose of those chemicals properly?"

"I do…" Donnie mumbled, "I just haven't gotten around to it." He took the mask and shovel before glancing towards his lab, sure enough a thin trail of purplish smoke wove delicately upwards.

"Right, you know how to dispose of those chemicals correctly but I don't so have fun!" Kit said as Donnie started towards his lab. It was clear she was sick of the problem and eager for somebody else to deal with it.

"Now can I go?" Leo asked, bemused by the entire situation.

"Just about." Kit reached into her jacket and pulled out a scrap of blue cloth with a hole in it. She handed it to Leo looking much more serious than she had with the others, "I hope you have a spare."

Leo held up the two inch length of what used to be nearly three feet of mask. "This _was_ my spare." He muttered. He felt his face for the first time and realized that he didn't have his mask on and probably hadn't since he returned from his meditation. "Kit, how did this happen?"

"I'm not sure exactly," Kit told Leo, "But Klunk must have pulled it off while you were meditating and proceeded to shred it…there are bits of it all over the lair." Kit sounded apologetic. Leo continued to stare at the scrap in his hand.

Kit stepped past Leo, patting him on the shoulder reassuringly as she did so. "Um, Master Splinter…Klunk also got into your room. He sort of trashed the place and clawed a lot of stuff up. It's really not a pretty sight." Master Splinter accepted this information; he wondered just how bad the damage might truly be.

"Hold everything!" Raphael came up from behind Kit, "Where were you while all this was going on?"

Kit turned a spark of anger in her eyes. "I was on damage control! I put out the fire in Donnie's trash and the fires on the rug…" She pointed to a couple singed spots on the mat they had been meditating on, "…threw Klunk out,-"

"HEY!"

"Not literally Mikey!"

"Fine, thank you for your hard work." Leo interrupted Kit before she could continue ranting at Raph, "But when did Klunk trash Sensei's room?"

"It must have been while the power was out."

"Wait a minute!" Donnie had been listening to the entire exchange and quickly jumped in, "When did the power go out?!"

"Shortly after the toilet overflowed, it might have been related…"

"The toilet over flowed!"

"Yeah, I think a candle fell into the bowl. The wax must have clogged it up…"

"How did that happen?"

"I don't know! I was trying to figure out what was banging around in the air vents at the time…"

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Please review.


End file.
